


【博君一肖】庆功宴

by CLynn



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLynn/pseuds/CLynn





	【博君一肖】庆功宴

庆功宴上所有人都喝了不少的酒，王一博在酒店门口吹了吹冷风，感觉清醒了一点，才转身回宴会厅找肖战。

宴会散场，众人已经散得七七八八。王一博进到宴会厅的时候就看见肖战乖巧地坐在座位上，脸上泛着红晕。笑眯了眼告诉旁边的大叔自己没喝醉。

没喝醉个屁。王一博朝天翻了个白眼，径直走向肖战。

王一博很自然地拉起肖战的手，和剩下的人打了个招呼就准备离开。剧组所有人对他俩的关系都心照不宣，叮嘱了两句小心狗仔便也随他们去了。

肖战很安静地牵着王一博的手，目光有些迷离但是不散。跟在王一博身边一言不发，但却听王一博说一句话就点一下头。

王一博不多等，把肖战牵上了保姆车回了肖战家。

进屋后，王一博把肖战牵到沙发边让他坐好，然后抱住自他们进了家就叫个不停的坚果，让他小心点别去逗肖战。随后转身进到浴室放了水。

王一博出来的时候肖战好像清醒了些，端坐在沙发上，怀里抱了个布艺沙发，睁着的眼里流光狡黠。

“水放好了。” 王一博抿抿嘴，强迫自己去忽略空气里诱人的柑橘香。

“一博哥哥，你抱我。” 肖战贝齿轻咬着下唇，笑得撩人且魅惑。

王一博吞了吞口水走向肖战，把他从沙发上拉起来：“怎么叫起哥哥了？”

“你不是喜欢听我叫你哥哥嘛，还是你更喜欢，” 肖战顿了顿，尾音勾了个百转千回直往王一博心上撩拨，“老公？”

说罢，飞快地在王一博唇上啄了一口：“哼哼。” 露出一个得逞的笑容。还不等王一博反应过来，又转身走向浴室，似脱了骨般靠在浴室门口，朝王一博挥挥手：

“一博哥哥，一起洗澡呀。” 随后自己脱了衣服进到浴缸里。

王一博早在肖战叫老公的时候就觉得气血上涌，肾上腺素狂飙。脱了外套便跟着肖战进到浴室里。

肖战已经脱了衣服，整个人泡在浴缸里，舒服地伸了个懒腰，趴在浴池边看着向他走来的王一博。

王一博见肖战藏在升腾的雾气里，红唇皓齿，只觉得口干舌燥。急切地想要把肖战拉进怀里吻个够。伸出右手想要挠一挠肖战的下巴。

谁想手却被肖战啪的一声拍开。肖战略显凶狠地朝他呲了呲嘴：“你刚才抱了别人，你不准碰我。” 声音气鼓鼓的，半是醋意，半是委屈。

王一博不明所以，看着被肖战拍红的手背，认真想了想今天自己做了什么会被逐出卧室门的事情。思来想去，愣是没想出个所以然。

肖战见王一博半天不出声，更是笃定了他心虚，气呼呼地拍着水，故意用力让水花四溅，浸湿了王一博前胸的一大片衣服。

偷偷看了一眼没动作的王一博，撇撇嘴，更委屈了：“你还叫他宝贝，你还让他小心点别伤着了。”

听到肖战可怜兮兮的提示，王一博顿时想起了他说的是谁。哭笑不得地看着手搭在浴池边，把头埋在里面的人，王一博叹了口气，三下五除二脱了衣服进到浴缸里。不顾里面那人的挣扎，将肖战圈进怀里：“我抱的是坚果，我怕它乱窜被我们踢到。”

“我不管，你叫它宝贝！” 肖战不依，在他怀里扭来扭去。两人本就浑身赤裸，又是肌肤相贴，再加上信息素的挑拨，肖战几乎是在给王一博燃烧的情欲火上浇油。

下体早就一柱擎天，王一博眼神黯了黯，一口咬住肖战诱人的后颈。

“唔——” 怀里扭得起劲的人不消一会儿就软倒在他的怀里。信息素结合带来的酥麻传遍肖战全身。

“你这个坏人。” 肖战撑着浴池翻了个身，瞪了一眼王一博。自以为狠戻的眼神被王一博看在眼里，三分娇嗔七分撩拨，风情万种。

王一博舔了舔下唇，下一秒就吻上了肖战的双唇。肖战松开牙关，放任王一博的舌头闯入自己的口腔巡视。试探性地用舌尖去追逐碰触了一下那舔舐他上腔壁的舌。

酸甜的信息素在舌尖炸开来，肖战上了瘾，一下又一下地用舌尖去碰触舔舐那条抵在他唇齿间的舌头。

王一博被撩拨得心痒难耐，左手捏起一边突起的樱桃轻拢慢捻，右手探往肖战水下精致的私密处。

情动的omega后穴总是软的。肠道中不断分泌出的淫水从小口溢出来，融进水里。再重新混着温水，划过甬道中。

王一博伸出食指探入肖战的蜜穴，密口紧紧的吸附着他的手指，里面紧致得不可思议。

肖战嘤咛了一声，像只奶猫般凑向王一博的颈间，顺着脖子，从下往上布下细密的亲吻。

“唔，一博，动一动，动一动…” 王一博伸入的手指没有动，卡在出口处。肖战难捱地抬起头，眼里一片水汽。

像条求欢的小奶狗，小心翼翼地含住了王一博的喉结，娇嫩的舌尖轻轻打着圈。雪白的臀部在水下摇了摇，带起一片涟漪。

“真他妈是个妖精。” 王一博恶狠狠地低咒了一声，玩弄肖战乳头的手加大了力度，将乳尖微微拉扯起来，又松手让它弹回去。

右手中指和食指一起探了进去，揉弄着火热的内壁。知道三根手指可以自由出入，抽出手指，下体抵着肖战的后穴，全数撞了进去。

“唔啊——” 肖战爽得叫出声来，被彻底占有的快感冲上大脑。甬道被王一博顶开到极致，敏感的内壁甚至能清晰地感受到肿胀的性器上血管的跳动。

王一博双手抱着肖战的腰，把他整个人从趴跪提起来，双腿大开，坐在自己身上，开始了操弄。

“慢一点…好深…唔…好撑啊…” 以现在的体位，王一博每冲击一下，都能顶到肖战的最深处。难言的酥麻和肿胀从后穴涌至全身。

被冷落的乳头暴露在空气中，瘙痒难耐。肖战搂住王一博的脖子，将胸前的两颗茱萸朝他嘴边拱了拱。

王一博故意逗他，只伸出舌头轻轻地舔一下，随后便偏开头在其他地方吮吸出青紫色的吻痕。带有alpha信息素的唾液沾上了乳头，非但止不了痒，还像小针似的，刺激着挺立的乳头。

后穴在被大力地操干，两颗乳头却求不到安抚。肖战难捱地摇着头，泪腺像是被拔了开关似的，豆大的泪珠涌出眼眶。

“你吸吸我…一博…吸一吸…” 肖战无法，直得倾着前身，想将乳头送入王一博口中。

王一博猛地往敏感的点上狠狠一撞，肖战抱着王一博的脖子，扬起上半身，尖叫着求饶：“啊——不要…不要了…呜…”

“不要了？” 王一博一挑眉，一口含住肖战左边的茱萸，连带着乳晕一起，撕咬吮吸。

“要的，要…再吸吸我…一博…” 求了好久的乳头终于得到了疼爱，肖战抱着王一博脖子的手又紧了些，将自己往王一博嘴里送了送。

“你叫我什么？” 王一博松开肿大的乳首，改换成用舌头舔舐。狠狠地揪着两团软肉压向自己，抬起腰毫不留情的用力贯穿身上的人。

“啊——” 灭顶的快感使得大脑一片空白，乳白色的精液喷射出来，漾在水里。肖战睁开双眼，眼神迷离地望着在自己身下驰骋的男人。

高潮后的甬道痉挛着，险些将王一博绞了出来。王一博喉结动了动，双手箍住肖战的腰，大力操干了起来。

身体深处在被疯狂地顶弄，一声声妩媚呻吟从肖战唇角溜出来，挑逗着王一博的神经。操弄一次比一次用力，肖战甚至觉得体内的生殖腔要被王一博操开了。

左乳的乳首被男人玩得肿大，孤零零地挺立着。阵阵的瘙痒还在从另一只乳首传来。肖战伸手揉弄着右边的乳头，难捱地淫叫出声：“唔…一博，这边也要吸…”

“你叫我什么？” 王一博提高了音量了，右手搓揉着饱满的臀肉，啪得打了一巴掌。“呜啊…” 臀部的刺痛退下后的快感传来，肖战呜咽了声，生怕再被打，谄媚似的搂住王一博，把右边的乳头送到王一博嘴边：“老公，这边也要吸，求你…呜…吸吸我…啊——” 

王一博毫不留情地咬住肖战的乳头，在齿间撕磨。

肖战腰身打着颤，妩媚的模样能把人逼疯。不知是被浴室里氤氲的雾气薰的，还是自己眼底翻涌上来的，迷离的眼里一片雾茫茫的水汽，看着分外撩人。

王一博发了狠，性器在肖战后穴里快速地进出。左手覆肖战的左胸，将左乳按压在掌心里搓揉。嘴里吮吸出啧啧的水声。

望着动情的肖战，王一博心思一转，双唇含住肖战的左耳，伸出舌头在肖战耳蜗里打转：“战哥，我把你操出奶好不好？”

说罢又重新含住肖战的右乳。肖战早就被快感刺激得找不着北，听到王一博这么说，大脑还没反应过来，身体倒是听话地更贴近王一博：“操我，老公…老公把小妖精操出奶…呜啊——老公，老公射在小妖精里面了…呜…”

王一博哪见过这般的肖战，就算平常情动至极，这人也始终保留着一分骄矜。哪会向今天这样如此放浪，却诱人至极。让人甘愿为了他赴汤蹈火，哪怕死在他身上，也在所不辞。

王一博最后用力操干了两下便全部喷射在肖战体内。灼热的精液像是要把后穴烫穿，肖战脱力地趴在王一博怀里，嘴里还在无意识地嘤咛。

王一博缓了一会儿才慢慢退出肖战体内。随着抽离的性器缓缓流出来的白浊散在水里。把人怀里的人清洗干净，自己草草冲了冲，拿过一旁的浴巾裹住肖战走向卧室。

关了灯，把熟睡的人圈进怀里。熟悉的龙涎香包裹了过来，肖战熟门熟路地在王一博怀里蹭了蹭，把头埋在他臂弯里，一只手攀着王一博的手臂，另一手搂住王一博的腰，让自己整个人都窝在王一博怀里。

王一博宠溺地亲了亲怀里的人，合上眼，似乎隐约听到肖战呢喃了一句：“老公以后不能抱别的人。”

王一博勾了勾嘴角，陷入梦境。

老公从始自终，只有你一个宝贝。


End file.
